What Tangled Webs
by colorguard28
Summary: When the NCIS MCRT responds to a case of assault and finds the victim is former Navy SEAL Steve McGarrett, they quickly discover they'll be working with Hawaii 5-0 because neither Steve nor Danny will stand down. Then things get hinky. NCIS/NCIS:LA/Hawaii 5-0 crossover, but I could only pick two in the labels. Rating for violence. No pairings, oodles of subtext.
1. NCIS: Act 1

_AN: I'm insane enough to have fanfic going in four fandoms right now — the three in this story and a Scorpion fic, since my mom got me hooked on that show over Thanksgiving. We won't even mention the revisions I need to start on my Mob Chronicles trilogy... Usually I know my posting schedule, but I don't on this one between holidays and work. The first couple sections of this are done, but there are 12 total and I'm not sure how long it will take me to write all 12. Structure is as though this is three consecutive episodes of the shows, four acts per episode. _

_Kyrie and I had batted around a possible NCIS/LA/H50 crossover back in Season 10 of NCIS when we were wondering if they might move Hawaii 5-0 to 10 p.m. Tuesdays. Then NFA had a Hetty and Gibbs challenge that fit in perfectly with the concept I had for the triple crossover, so that pushed me to finally figure out how to plot and write a triple crossover casefic. Setting/timeframe is a little goofy, since when I started drafting it, the end of the previous season and into the current season had each show with a female character missing for part of the time. I finally decided to go with an NCIS with no Ziva or Bishop, an LA where Kensi is there and Sam and Deeks haven't yet been through the S4 finale wringer, and a H50 where Kono is in the picture, Cath isn't a part of 5-0 and Doris' whereabouts are currently unknown by Steve. All decisions are mostly for purposes of character juggling — please don't read anything else into them. HUGE thanks to Kesterpan for helping me work out the technical details of the casefic._

* * *

><p><strong>What Tangled Webs...<strong>

**NCIS: Act 1**

Gibbs hung up the phone. "Grab your gear," he said, taking his badge and SIG from his desk drawer.

DiNozzo and McGee followed him to the elevator.

"We need to get Ducky, Boss?" Tony asked.

Gibbs shook his head. "Vic's not dead," he said. "Beaten. Badly."

"What else do we know?" McGee asked. "Is a sailor the suspect or the victim?"

"Victim," Gibbs said. "Lieutenant commander, full dress blues, so Metro called. Two blocks from the Hotel Washington."

"You figure he was staying there?" DiNozzo asked. "That's a prime spot for an officer, and not cheap."

"If he was in dress blues in the middle of a weekday, he had to be here for something important," McGee said. "If it was business, even in front of Congress, he'd be wearing khakis."

"It's the wrong time of year for awards ceremonies," DiNozzo said.

Gibbs focused on getting them to the crime scene fast.

When they got there, Metro had the area cordoned off. Gibbs showed his badge and walked on through to where one of the Metro detectives stood.

"Robbery?" he asked.

"Nice to see you, too, Gibbs," the sergeant said. "His hotel key card and wallet were on the ground next to him." He held out an evidence bag. "We started shooting the scene and bagged the evidence for you."

"Man's a sailor," Gibbs said, taking the bag and signing for it.

"This is a block from the White House, Gibbs. We're under orders to get this cleaned up as quickly as possible, especially after that shooting a few weeks ago. Secret Service is on our ass. You guys are both feds, so dick it out with them."

Gibbs managed not to growl as DiNozzo and McGee walked up. "Any other evidence?" Gibbs asked.

The detective motioned to the bags next to him. "EMTs cut off his jacket to start working on him," he said.

DiNozzo picked up the bags and signed for them. "Sgt. Sparhawk will send over the photos as soon as he uploads them to the server," he said.

"You've got your evidence," the sergeant said. "Now go investigate while I release the crime scene."

Gibbs did growl at that, but the Metro cop was already walking away.

"Gibbs, this guy's a SEAL," DiNozzo said.

"You sure?" Gibbs asked.

DiNozzo turned the bag to face him, the SPECWAR trident visible through the clear plastic, blood smeared on the globe.

"Boss, who takes down a SEAL in broad daylight?" McGee asked.

Gibbs held out his bag. "Let's find out."

McGee took the bag and examined the key card inside it. "Hotel Washington, like you thought, Tony."

"ID?" Gibbs asked.

McGee opened the bag and used a rubber glove to flip open the wallet inside it. "McGarrett, Steven J.," he said. "Hawaii driver's license, so he was stationed at Pearl at some point."

"Let's go find out what the hotel can tell us about Lt. Commander McGarrett," Tony said. "Boss, we'll walk over while you move the car. You're more intimidating to valet drivers."

Gibbs ignored DiNozzo, but once the evidence was loaded into the bags, he pulled out, leaving his agents on the sidewalk.

**~NCIS~H50~LA~NCIS~H50~LA~**

Tony was glad the manager at the hotel didn't put up a fuss over letting them up into McGarrett's room.

"OK, McWiFi, what do we have on McGarrett?" Tony asked.

"Single, Annapolis grad, and in the reserves," McGee said. "Transferred to the reserves four years ago after his father died. He's done his reserve drills out of Pearl since then."

"He retired to Hawaii?" Tony asked as they got off the elevator.

"He graduated from high school there," McGee said. "He got into Annapolis in part because his grandfather was killed at Pearl. Also a Steven John McGarrett, from what I can find. His father, John McGarrett, served during Vietnam then became a cop with the Honolulu Police Department."

"So he's third-generation Navy," DiNozzo said. "That doesn't explain the dress blues on a weekday afternoon."

Then they opened the door and he stopped in the doorway.

"Tony, move," McGee said.

"You said McGarrett was single, right?" DiNozzo asked.

"That's what his file says," McGee said. "No dependents listed."

"Then what's all this?" DiNozzo stepped aside so McGee could see into the room, which had two beds, two sets of adult suitcases, and a rollaway cot with a pink stuffed rabbit on top of it.

"I don't know," McGee said. "Where's a suitcase for the girl?"

They spread out through the room and searched.

"Tony, I don't see any children's clothes," McGee said. "And both sets of adult clothes are men's."

Tony stuck his head out of the bathroom. "None in here." He looked over the bathroom one last time and walked back out. "McGee, are you sure about that?"

McGee pointed to the suitcases. "Check for yourself. The sizes are different, so it's not all McGarrett's stuff."

"Does he have a brother?" Tony asked.

McGee shook his head. "One sister, Mary, who's three years younger. Their mother died when McGarrett was fifteen. That's all that's in his personnel file. Abby's running down other SEALs he served with to see if there are any anomalies, but she won't have anything until we get back."

Tony frowned. "Boyfriend?"

"Two beds," McGee said.

"Maybe the little girl doesn't know?" Tony asked.

"We don't even know if there is a little girl," McGee said. "Bigger question: Where's the other man?"

They just looked at each other, unable to come up with an answer.

**~NCIS~H50~LA~NCIS~H50~LA~**

Danny held the handle of the rolling pink suitcase with one hand, looped his other arm around the pole in the Metro and then held Gracie's hand.

"Danno," she whined. "I'm a big girl. I can hold it myself."

"Yes, Grace, yes, you are a big girl," Danny said, looking over at the daughter who was almost as tall as his shoulder already. "But this is not Hawaii and it's not New Jersey and you don't know your way around, so we're going to stick close. I do not want to have to send Super SEAL on a Monkey hunt unless we're visiting the zoo."

"How many stops?" Grace asked.

Danny checked the colorful map on the wall of the subway car. "This next one is ours," he said. "Now, stick close to Danno in the station, all right?"

"Yes, Danno," she said.

Danny decided to ignore the eyeroll, just like he was ignoring the faint hint of a British accent that always colored Grace's voice after she visited Rachel's family in England. After a couple of days in Washington, they would take Steve up to New Jersey for a few days with Danny's family before heading back to Hawaii. Danny had been counting the days since Rachel and Steve and Grace had blindsided him with the plan a month ago. When Rachel and Steve had started conspiring, he did not know.

By the time they made their way out of the station and were walking down toward the hotel — well, Danny was limping and Grace was skipping — he was hoping Steve had finished his business at Annapolis and the three of them could get an early dinner and have a quiet night. Steve had said something about the monuments at night, but Danny was already planning to argue that they do that tomorrow night.

When they reached the hotel and got off at their floor, Grace insisted on taking her suitcase. Danny let her walk ahead of him, keeping his feet clear of the rolling bag trailing behind her. But when he got close to their room, he noticed the door was ajar and he could hear multiple voices inside.

"Gracie, let Danno go first," he said, keeping his voice low. "I have the key."

His beautiful, bright daughter just nodded, a big smile on her face. Danny hoped whatever he was going to find on the other side of the door wasn't going to change that. He had his badge with him, but since he was off-duty, DC's strict gun laws meant he couldn't carry his gun. It was sitting in the locked box Steve had in his suitcase for traveling.

Danny looked through the crack in the door and saw two men, both about six feet, wearing jackets with the familiar NCIS logo on the back. He pulled back and put his hand on the door handle, then deliberately raised his voice. "Come on, Gracie, let's see if Uncle Steve's back yet."

As he opened the door, he kept himself between the men and Grace, but when he opened it, they didn't have guns drawn. They both had their hands to their hips, but the weapons were holstered.

"What's NCIS doing in my hotel room?" Danny asked, stepping aside to let Grace in.

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, and this is Agent McGee," the older one said. "And you are?"

"Detective Danny Williams, Hawaii 5-0," Danny said. "This is my daughter, Grace, and if you're NCIS, I'm guessing you're looking for my partner."

"McGarrett's your partner?" DiNozzo asked.

"Uncle Steve and Danno can do anything," Grace said. "But they're on vacation this week." She dropped her suitcase and bounced over to the rollaway cot. "Danno, is this for me?"

Before anybody could reply to that, DiNozzo and McGee's eyes shifted to the door behind Danny.

He turned to see another agent standing there, this one near retirement age.

"Boss, this is McGarrett's partner and their little girl, Grace," DiNozzo said. "We haven't told him yet."

Danny started to correct DiNozzo about Grace, then the second sentence registered.

"Told me what?" he asked, looking at each agent in turn.

"DiNozzo, McGee, why don't you three go out in the hallway. I'll stay here with Grace and her new friend," said the man DiNozzo called Boss. Danny wanted to object to leaving his daughter with a stranger, but he had a bad feeling that there was a reason they wanted to talk to him without Grace nearby.

"Grace, do you mind staying with..."

"Agent Gibbs," the man said.

"With Agent Gibbs, while I go talk to the agents for a few minutes," he finished. "They just need to talk to me about Uncle Steve."

"OK, Danno," she said.

Danny followed the two agents out of the room and and halfway down the hallway. "What happened to Steve?"

"Commander McGarrett was beaten a few blocks from here," McGee said. "He's over at University Hospital now. We're investigating."

"You're looking for at least three men, or somebody with a stun gun," Danny said. "The only two times I've seen Steve taken out in hand-to-hand in four years of working together was when he was knocked out with a stun gun."

"Working together?" DiNozzo asked.

"Like I said, Hawaii 5-0," Danny said, then realized they wouldn't know what that was. "The governor has a task force, and McGarrett heads it up. There are four of us — the other two are cousins, Chin-Ho Kelly and Kono Kalukaua."

McGee, who hadn't said much up until this point, looked at him. "When you said you and McGarrett are partners, did you mean work or-"

Danny threw up his hands. "Work partners, just like you two," he said. "We are not married, no matter what anybody says. I do not have the type of death wish it would take to be involved with that crazy Neanderthal." He shook his head. "So, how bad is it?"

"We don't know yet," McGee said. "We just caught the case about an hour ago, and we wanted to come here and see if we could figure anything else out before going to see McGarrett in the hospital."

"That was your first mistake," Danny said. "The goof won't stay any longer than he has to, so if you want to catch him before he forgets we don't have full means and immunity in Washington, you'd better get over there."

"Full means-" DiNozzo started to say.

"Governor's task force," Danny said. "I don't know what the DC equivalent of a shark tank is, but if we don't get to Steve before he checks himself out - and if he knows who did this - he's going to be interrogating them in ways that will probably prevent the case from ever coming to trial."

"Shark tank?" McGee asked.

"Trust me, you do not want to know," Danny said. He turned and headed back to the room.

"Hey, Gracie," he said. "Uncle Steve got in a little bit of an accident, and they had to take him over to the hospital. So let's say we head on over there and make sure he doesn't do something silly, all right?"

"Can Agent Gibbs come with us?" Grace asked. "He's really nice. His daughter Kelly played softball, too, when she was my age."

"Sure, Grace," Danny said. "Maybe Agent Gibbs can even give us a ride, since he knows where we need to go."

Gibbs stood and headed out, the other two falling in behind him. Danny made sure he had his card key, then let the room door lock behind Grace. He only hoped they would get back here sometime tonight.

The car turned out to be a government-issue navy sedan, and Danny watched as Grace got into the back seat between DiNozzo and McGee. He turned to Gibbs. "How old is your daughter now?" he asked Gibbs.

"She was eight," Gibbs said. "Grace reminds me of her."

At the past tense, Danny's hands tightened on the roof of the car. "I'm sorry," he said. Danny sat in the passenger seat, silent. He couldn't even imagine what he would do if something happened to Grace.

Fortunately, his daughter didn't notice he wasn't his usual talkative self because she was too busy being entertained by the other two agents in the back seat. He only hoped they were helping her forget where they were headed.

Danny wondered again: Who and what could have taken down Steve, and why?


	2. NCIS: Act 2

_AN: Wow! Something like one in every ten people who read the first chapter reviewed, which is a crazy-high ratio. You guys made my day! All the encouragement also slipped some Caf-Pow to my plot bunnies, because despite plans to work on my Scorpion fic today, I ended up finishing another chapter in this story._

* * *

><p><strong>NCIS: Act 2<strong>

Tony stayed two steps behind Gibbs as they entered the emergency room at University Hospital. Between the short detective and the little girl, there were a few too many people here and he didn't know how Gibbs was going to handle it.

As they walked in, Tony could hear an argument down the hallway.

"Oh, good. At least I'm in time for something today," Williams said. "Gracie, can you stay with Agent McGee here while I go talk some sense into Uncle Steve?"

"Danno, you know he won't listen," Grace said, and Tony laughed before he could help himself.

"Not helping, DiNozzo," Williams said.

"McGarrett not a big fan of hospitals?" Tony asked.

Gibbs looked back at him, the eyebrow lift as clear as a paragraph from Williams would have been.

"Yes, Boss," Tony said.

"What, you guys use telepathy?" Williams said.

"If Gibbs wasn't a functional mute, he'd be listing off all the times I've checked myself AMA or refused to go to the hospital," Tony said. He didn't even bother trying to duck from the headslap.

"What the-?" William said, as Grace chimed in, "Agent Gibbs, it's not nice to hit people."

Tony couldn't help but snort at that, and when he looked over, McHysterics looked like he might explode from trying to hold in laughter.

"Boss, if that's McGarrett arguing, you'd better see if we can help," McGee said, snickers escaping between his words. "Grace and I will stay out here."

Tony followed Gibbs and Williams down the hall to the bed with a curtain around it.

"Steven, you cannot expect these fine medical professionals to treat you the same as the ones at Queen's," Danny said as they approached. "It took three years for the doctors to realize you're a Super SEAL and not mortal like the rest of us."

"Danno?" A hand pulled the curtain aside to reveal a man wearing ripped, stained uniform slacks and bandages in four places. McGarrett's hair was longer than in his SRB photo, and it was spiky above his forehead. The tattoos on his arms were colorful and detailed, but the bruises covering his torso were going to compete with the rainbow on his arms before too long.

"NCIS," Gibbs said, holding up his ID. "Commander McGarrett, when the doctors are finished with you, we need to talk to you."

"Oh, I'm finished with him," the doctor said.

"I can go?" McGarrett started to stand, but wobbled as his feet hit the floor. He pressed a hand to the bed and stood, but Tony could see the lines of pain on his face.

"Babe, you're going to scare Grace like that, and you can't go outside in October with no shirt," Williams said. "This isn't Hawaii. Washington has actual weather."

_Babe?_ Tony repeated to himself.

"I'll have one of the nurses bring you a set of scrubs," the doctor said. He thrust a clipboard at McGarrett. "If you insist on signing yourself out, you'll need to sign these forms."

"Yes, sir," Steve said, but Tony noticed he leaned back against the bed before raising the hand supporting himself to sign the forms.

"Ducky, Boss?" Tony said, keeping his voice low.

A fraction of a nod was all Gibbs gave him.

"Detective Williams-"

The detective cut Tony off. "Danny, please."

"Danny, let's take this back to NCIS," Tony said. "We won't all fit in the car. Why don't you and Grace go with McGee — he can hail a cab — and we'll wait here with Commander McGarrett."

"Yeah, Danno," McGarrett said. "Go with Gracie."

"This does not mean you're getting out of a lecture, Steven, don't even think that," Danny said. "And you're going to be the one to explain to Grace how you managed to get hurt and involved in a police investigation on her vacation."

McGarrett nodded like he'd expected that, and Tony wondered again what had happened earlier that morning.

Once Danny left, still muttering under his breath, Tony turned his attention back to McGarrett. "Need a hand?" he asked.

"I'm good." McGarrett set the clipboard down and straightened up, grimacing. "Where are those scrubs so I can go find this son of a bitch?"

"Commander, the only place you're going is NCIS headquarters," Gibbs said. "Until we know more about what happened and if you were targeted, we're not taking chances."

"Three men," McGarrett said. "White, so not Yakuza. They had special forces-level training — Krav Maga and some jujitsu. I knocked out one of them — he hit his head on the pavement — but the big guy held me down while the third man used my ribs as a punching bag. I managed to get a couple good kicks in, almost dislocated the big guy's kneecap. I heard somebody yell. That's when they dropped me and pulled out the stun gun."

"That must have been the person who called Metro, Boss," Tony said. "McGarrett, did you get a look at their faces?"

"Steve," he said. "Not really. They wore hoodies, and something pulled up over the lower part of their faces. They all had light eyes — blue or green. Dark hair, based on their eyebrows. No scars, no tats. Nothing useful."

"Rules out Mossad, at least," Tony said.

"Do your cases normally involve Mossad?" Steve asked.

"Probably as often as yours involve the Yakuza," Tony replied. "The Krav Maga made it a possibility."

"Did they speak?" Gibbs asked.

"No." McGarrett paused. "You're thinking accent?"

"I'm thinking we need to get you back to headquarters," Gibbs said. "DiNozzo."

"On it, Boss." Tony headed out to look for the nurse with scrubs, only to run into her. "Well, that was easy." He passed the scrubs to McGarrett. "As soon as you're ready, we'll go."

**~NCIS~H50~LA~NCIS~H50~LA~**

McGee paid the cabbie when they pulled up at the Navy Yard. Once they made it through security, he headed downstairs to the lab.

"Where are we going?" Danny asked.

"I thought while we sorted through the case, Grace could stay with our forensic scientist, Abby Scuito," McGee said. "She's great with kids, and that's probably a better place than either with Ducky and Jimmy in Autopsy or in the squadroom while we're talking about the case."

"How about that, Monkey? You want to stay with McGee's friend Abby?" Danny looked down at his daughter.

"What about Uncle Steve?" she asked.

"When they get back here, you can come up and see him, or he can come down to see you," McGee said. "But you'll have more fun with Abby. Her lab's pretty cool." He squatted down so he was looking at Grace. "And maybe she'll let your rabbit meet Bert."

"Who's Bert?" Grace asked. "Is he a bunny?"

"No, he's a hippo," McGee said, and stood as the elevator stopped.

They walked off and loud music filled the hallways.

"This is a workplace?" Danny said. "You people are all going to be deaf."

"Abby has issues with quiet spaces," McGee said. "She'll turn it off or down with Grace there, once she has somebody to talk to."

They walked into the lab, where Abby had her back to the door.

"Abbs, music," McGee called.

The sound lowered as Abby turned around. Her red T-shirt and plaid skirt were visible under her lab coat. McGee hadn't seen the red knee socks with black skulls before, but Abby had on her favorite spiked collar and cuffs.

"You're…" Danny put his hands over Grace's ears. "McGee, I have spent years telling my daughter not to wear short skirts and tight clothes and makeup, especially around boys, and you want me to leave her with-"

"Danno, I can still hear you," Grace said.

"Yeah, Danno, we can hear you," Abby said. McGee recognized that look on her face and tried to do damage control.

"Abby, this is Detective Danny Williams from Hawaii and his daughter, Grace. Danny's Commander McGarrett's partner. We were hoping Grace could stay down here instead of having to sit around in the squadroom while we talk about what happened to her Uncle Steve." McGee glared and wished he could channel Gibbs. "They've had a rough morning."

"Danny, Grace, this is Abby Scuito, one of the best forensic scientists in the world," McGee added.

"Sorry, Ms. Scuito," Danny said. "I didn't mean to-"

Abby raised one eyebrow.

"Abbs," McGee said.

"It's nice to meet you," Abby said. "Grace, why don't we go back into my office? McGee, don't move."

Grace hesitated, but Danny motioned her to go, and McGee breathed a sigh of relief. Now to see how badly Abby was going to rip into Danny.

But when she walked back into the main lab, she ignored Danny. "McGee, I'm still hunting down McGarrett's fellow SEALs. The ones that are out have pinged, but anybody who's still serving is locked. Leon's helping me unlock them. I'll let you know when I find something."

"Thanks, Abbs." McGee kissed her cheek.

"You're not Gibbs, Timmy," she said, but she was smiling, so McGee figured he'd at least stopped Hurricane Abby for now.

By the time he and Danny made it back to the squadroom, Gibbs, Tony, and McGarrett were just getting off the elevator.

**~NCIS~H50~LA~NCIS~H50~LA~**

Tony joined McGee at his desk. "He freak when he saw Abby?" Tony whispered.

"Oh, yeah," McGee replied. "I definitely owe her a Caf-Pow or six."

"You two finished?" Gibbs said.

"Yes, Boss," they replied in unison.

"Whataya got, McGee," Gibbs asked.

McGee sent some information to the plasma, and Tony moved over to read it. "Boss, Abby's got some of McGarrett's old teammates, and she's looking for the rest. Director Vance is helping her unlock the classified ones," McGee said.

"Why is everything with you people classified?" Danny asked. "Steven, help these nice Navy cops out and tell them who they're looking for."

"Oh, I'm supposed to know who was trying to kill me?" Steve said. "It wasn't the Yakuza, and it probably wasn't Wo Fat. Beyond that, I don't know who would want me dead who hasn't already tried to kill me."

"Wo Fat?" Tony asked. "Sounds like part of a pupu platter."

"He's an international arms dealer and criminal mastermind who somehow seems to always have a get out of jail free card," Danny said.

"Oh, goody. I love it when we get international arms dealers for lunch," Tony said. "McHacker?"

"I can. Boss?"

"Do it, Tim."

Tony noticed McGarrett starting to sag a bit on one side and rolled his chair toward him. "Sit before you fall over and we have to get Ducky up here."

"The one McGee said was in Autopsy?" Danny said.

"Dr. Mallard is our medical examiner," Tony replied. "Also, he talks even more than you do, Williams."

McGee snorted. "Pot, meet kettle," he said as Danny started to protest.

McGarrett started to laugh, then clutched his side, teeth gritted. Tony was impressed — broken ribs were painful, and his meds couldn't have kicked in yet, but he never made a sound.

"Knock it off," Gibbs said. "McGee."

"On it, Boss."

As McFirewall started hacking, Tony looked at Gibbs, then McGarrett.

"Why were you wearing dress blues?" he asked.

"Ceremony at the Academy," McGarrett said. "A classmate of mine was receiving several awards — all posthumous. Since the dates coincided with the end of Grace's vacation, it was a good chance to shut Danny up about the wonders of New Jersey."

"Just because I prefer cities and asphalt to pineapple-infested hell holes-"

"Enough." Gibbs glared, and it shut them up. Although Danny wasn't cowed, and that was interesting right there, to find somebody Gibbs didn't scare, especially somebody who clearly wasn't military. Tony wondered what McGee could dig up on him, but made himself focus on the case.

"How long ago did you make your plans?" Tony asked.

"July," McGarrett said. "Rachel, Grace's mom, already had the trip to England planned when I got the word about the ceremony, and it only took a few days to work out the details."

"Rachel's your wife?" Tony asked Danny.

"Ex-wife," Danny said. "Step-Stan had business on Hawaii, so I followed my daughter halfway across the country, only to get hijacked by this Neanderthal into his task force. This is the first time Grace has been back to see my family since Rachel and Step-Stan moved almost four years ago."

"We'll try to clear this up so you can keep your plans," Gibbs said. "McGarrett, what was your area of expertise?"

"Classified," Steve said.

"Commander, we have top-secret clearance." Gibbs set his coffee cup down.

"Danny doesn't," Steve said. "And even if you do, most of my missions were eyes-only."

"I can get into the Office of Special Projects in LA for that case last year, but you can't tell me what you did in the SEALs?" Danny said.

"You were in OSP?" McGee looked up. "Callen's team?"

Danny nodded. "This goof was off ghost-hunting when we caught a case that involved them," he said. "Chin and I ended up in LA trying to stop a religious nutcase from causing a global smallpox pandemic. I've seen OSP, and I've met Hetty."

"And lived to tell the tale?" Tony said. "Impressive."

Before Gibbs could glare again, Ducky joined them in the bullpen.

"Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"Jethro, I do believe I have some information that would be of use," Ducky said. "One of Commander McGarrett's former teammates died six days ago. It was ruled a heart attack, but when I had the autopsy file sent over, it continued a peculiarity. The heart failed because the cardiac muscle cells collected an excess of fluid and burst."

"Ducky, did you just say the guy's heart exploded?" McGee said.

Tony saw McGarrett stiffen, and Gibbs noticed it too.

"McGarrett," Gibbs said.

"The dead man is either Master Chief Ollie Wardell or Lt. Marc Singer," McGarrett said.

"Lt. Singer," Ducky said. "My dear boy, how did you know?"

"I know what mission this involves," McGarrett said, turning to Gibbs. "Highly classified. Even I don't know all the details."

"Let me guess, Operation Strawberry Fields," Danny said.

"Yes, actually," McGarrett said.

"Seriously?" Danny said. "You're not just telling me it's classified?"

"McGee," Gibbs said.

"On it, Boss," he said. "Wo Fat's not CIA. Lodestone's been shut down, and there's no other op I can find that involves him."

McGarrett winced as he straightened up. "Did you just hack the CIA?" he asked.

When McGee smirked, Tony had to stifle a grin.

"Let's just say we have some experience with that department of the CIA," Tony said. "We knew where to look."

"If we're going to talk about this op, we need a secure room," McGarrett said.

"MTAC," Gibbs said. "DiNozzo, show McGarrett and Williams to the elevator."

"Yes, Boss." Tony offered McGarrett a hand, which he refused. But when Danny started mother-henning him, McGarrett rolled his eyes, but let Danny help him up and leaned on him as they made their way slowly to the elevator. When they finally got to MTAC, Tony wasn't surprised to see Vance there.

"Commander McGarrett, Detective Williams. I'm sorry we had to meet under these circumstances," Vance said. "Please, have a seat." He looked over to McGee. "Bring it up, Agent McGee."

When Vance opened a conference call, Tony wondered who he was bringing in before even they had been briefed.

"Leon, what was so bloody important that I had to clear ops?" said the small woman on the screen.

"It's nice to see you, too, Hetty," Vance said. "We believe Operation Strawberry Fields has been compromised."

"Oh, bugger," Hetty said. "That does put rather a nasty slant on the case I was telling you about earlier, doesn't it."

"What case?" McGarrett asked.

"Since I see Detective-Sergeant Williams there, I assume you, young man, are Commander McGarrett," she said. "Agent Hanna speaks highly of you, but I suppose being paired with a cheeky bastard like Detective Williams would have its effects."

"You must be Hetty," McGarrett said. "Sam's told me many stories, and I think I'm beginning to believe a few more of them now."

"Not that I mind old home week, but don't we have a top-secret SEAL mission that's been compromised, one dead SEAL and one severely beaten SEAL," Tony said. "McGarrett, are any more SEALs from this op in danger? Is the other man you mentioned the only other person on the team?"

"There were four of us," McGarrett said. "Sam Hanna was the fourth SEAL."


	3. NCIS: Act 3

_**AN: **Wow! I'm stunned by all the reviews and comments you guys have left — thank you. Reading those is the highlight of my day. Now, on to the case! Huge thanks to Kesterpan for working out the science behind it. _

* * *

><p><strong>NCIS: Act 3<strong>

Before the babble of voices could get out of hand, Gibbs whistled and the rooms were silent.

"Hetty, where's Hanna now?" Gibbs asked.

The operations manager pressed her lips together. "In the field, with Detective Deeks. Agents Callen and Blye are undercover at a Naval R&D lab where we suspect somebody is stealing research to sell to the highest bidder." She held up a hand. "Yes, Commander, I believe that research could be part of the missing material."

McGarrett held up his hands. "I never knew much about what that research was. How do you know?"

"Why, Commander, who do you think told the Agency about the Russian mission in the first place?" Hetty smiled, and McGarrett suddenly had a very bad feeling about this.

"Does somebody want to fill in the rest of us?" McGee asked.

Vance nodded, then looked at each person in the room, plus Hetty, before speaking.

"Operation Strawberry Fields began in 1980," Vance said. The director held up a hand before Danny could point out that Steve was just a child then. Steve wondered when he had started being able to predict what Danny was going to rant.

Vance explained: "Acting on information received from an agent who had been in Afghanistan" — he tipped his head toward Hetty — "when the Soviets invaded on Christmas Eve 1979, the CIA opened a file and codenamed it Strawberry Fields."

"The Soviets doubted their ability to retain influence in Afghanistan for the long haul," Hetty said. "They knew the Mujahideen had the hearts of much of the nation, and they wanted a way to destabilize the regime from within. So the Soviets sent a pair of Russian scientists into a remote region of the country."

"Isn't all of Afghanistan remote?" DiNozzo asked.

"Much of it is, Agent DiNozzo, and that is what the Soviets counted on," Hetty replied. "I learned that the Soviets were determined to attack the Mujahideen from the inside by undermining the opium trade."

"That's the key source of funding for the Mujahideen," Steve said. "Poppies from the mountainous regions provide more opium and heroin than the Afghani people can export to drug dealers the world over." He felt his legs tremble and forced himself to stay in parade rest.

"The Soviets were bloody clever," Hetty said. "They brought two of their own scientists into the mountainous region near the Pakistan border and set them up with a lab where they could work to engineer a new type of poppy — one that targeted the cardiac cells in the body."

"Doing what?" Gibbs asked.

"The drug was altered to block the receptors in the cardiac cells so that they couldn't handle the normal cellular functions," Hetty said. "When the Soviets first invaded, the effects were swift. Within two days of ingesting drugs from the altered plants, the user's cardiac cells would fill with water and burst."

"That's why the SEAL's heart exploded," McGee said. "But why now, after more than 30 years?"

"Because," Hetty said. "When the experiment began, the effects were too quick. Putting that opium on the market would have caused short-term pain. Once the word got out that Afghani opium and heroin were dangerous, nobody would buy them."

"Thus drying up the funding source for the Mujahideen," Vance said. "But that's not what happened."

"No," Hetty said. "The Soviets had something far more sinister in mind. As a result, even after they left Afghanistan, the scientists remained, up until one of them died about 10 years ago."

"That's when our team was brought in," Steve said, after doing the math in his head.

"You've been playing around with drugs, babe?" Danny asked, putting a hand on Steve's back. Steve refused to admit that he leaned into the arm behind him for support.

"We did a swap," Steve said. "Permission to read them in?" he asked Hetty.

"Yes, but not until you sit down before you fall down," she replied. "Honestly, Jethro, I know he's not one of yours, but you should be taking care of him."

"I'm-" Steve started.

"No, you're not," Danny said. "Sit, before I go find Grace so she can tell you."

Steve rolled his eyes, but moved to the front row of the theater-style seats and sat. "About ten years ago, my CO put me on a five-man team with an eyes-only mission," he said.

"Five?" Tony said. "You said four before."

"There were five of us going in," Steve said. "Walters, the fifth man, had been diagnosed with pancreatic cancer three weeks earlier."

"He also was very similar in appearance to the one remaining Russian scientist," Hetty said. "The Agency and the Navy approached Chief Walters with a proposal for a terminal mission."

"We took Walters into the mountains to locate the lab," Steve continued. "Once we got there, we extracted the scientist and Walters took his place. There were no doctors there besides the scientist, and no modern medicine except the lab experiments. Walters knew that without treatment, he'd be dead within the month, and everybody who knew about the lab would think the last scientist was dead. He also was supposed to destroy enough of the research that nobody would be able to replicate it."

"Once the SEAL team returned with the scientist, the Navy brought him to the United States and installed him at a lab in Los Angeles," Hetty said. "He has been continuing his research there, with every available resource. At this point the experiment has gone past the original goal. The Navy wanted to destroy the original lab because the scientists had been successful far beyond what anybody imagined."

"Successful how?" Danny asked. "Successful in killing a SEAL?"

Steve reached over and put a hand on Danny's arm, restraining him.

"When the SEAL team completed its mission, we discovered that the mountain lab had entirely new strains of several plants," Hetty said. "All had been altered to impact the cardiac cells of any living being that ingested them. Once ingested, the person was doomed. In two to three weeks, the person's cardiac cells would be irreparably damaged, or to use Agent McGee's term, they would explode. If animals ate them, the flesh of the animals also was contaminated."

"And after two weeks, nobody would link the original substance to the death," Tony said. "They developed a bioweapon that would be almost impossible to contain before it caused havoc."

"Indeed," Hetty said. "Imagine infesting the feed of cattle just a week away from slaughter. The flesh would be contaminated, yet the animals would be killed before they started dying. As their meat was sold and spread around the country, people would begin dying, but far too late to stop this. The chain could go on forever."

"So why is this just coming up now?" Steve asked. "Our mission was ten years ago."

"Hetty mentioned the case her team is assigned to," Vance said. "That lab is the one where the research was moved to once your team extracted the scientist. About two weeks ago, we received a tip that the lab had been compromised."

"I sent agents Callen and Blye in undercover," Hetty said. "Detective Deeks, as Detective Williams can attest to, does not fit the mold of a Navy scientist, and I didn't want to risk Sam encountering any former colleagues."

"But if the infected food or drug takes two weeks to kill, and the SEAL died a week ago, that means he was already infected by the time you got the tip," McGee said.

"McCalculator has a point," Tony said. "How do we know this hasn't already started?"

"We don't," Hetty said. "But our Miss Jones has picked up chatter about the sale of the research, not its use. We just didn't know what was on the market until your investigation into the attack on Commander McGarrett."

Gibbs held up a hand. "Hetty, you get your team in from the field as quickly as possible without blowing their cover. DiNozzo, McGee-"

"Figure out how Lt. Singer was poisoned and why McGarrett was only attacked," Tony said.

"And check into the fourth SEAL to find out where he is and warn him," McGee said. "On it, Boss."

The two men hurried out.

"Leon, I'll contact you once I have my team rounded up so we can continue this discussion," Hetty said. She cut the video feed, leaving a test pattern on the screen.

"What can we do to help?" Steve asked.

"Duck, check him over," Gibbs said. "McGarrett, go see Grace."

"Absolutely," Dr. Mallard said. "Come, my dear boy. I can examine you in Abby's lab."

Steve nodded, and didn't argue when Danny helped him up. His ribs ached despite being taped, and his muscles were starting to stiffen.

**~NCIS~H50~LA~NCIS~H50~LA~**

Abby looked through the glass doors to her office to see Grace sitting at the lab table with her bunny and Bert, talking to them. She turned back to the main lab just as Ducky led in Grace's dad and a tall man who could only be McGarrett.

"Ah, Abigail. Could we borrow your office table so I can examine Commander McGarrett? Once he's seen your young charge, that is."

"Sure, Duckman," Abby said. "Right back here, Steve."

"How is Grace?" Danny asked. "_Where_ is Grace?"

"Relax, Danny," Abby said. "She and her fuzzy friends are in my office." She pressed the button to open the slider. "Grace, somebody's here to see you."

When the girl looked up and saw Steve and Danny, her eyes got big and she almost tripped trying to get down to see them. Abby caught her as she was about to rush past.

"Remember what we talked about Grace, about gentle hugs?" Abby said.

"I remember, Miss Abby," Grace said, and she slowed down before going over and wrapping her arms around Steve's waist. "Uncle Steve! Did you catch the bad men who did this to you yet?"

"No, Gracie, but we will, real soon." Steve lay a hand on her head and the other on her shoulder. "Now, why don't you go see Danno. Dr. Mallard has to take a look at me, okay?"

"Call me Ducky," the medical examiner said. "Everybody does."

Grace giggled. "Ducky's a funny name," she said.

"You must be Grace," Ducky said, bending down to be closer to her height. "It's because a mallard is a kind of duck."

"You remember the birds with the green heads that would swim in the river near Nana and Grandpa's house, right Monkey?" Danny asked, reaching out to put an arm around her. "Those are mallards."

"I remember, Danno." Grace nodded. "Dr. Ducky, are you taking care of Uncle Steve?"

"I am indeed," he said. "Now, why don't you and Abigail and your father go wait in the lab."

Abby took the hint and herded Danny and Grace out of the room.

Once the door to the main lab was shut, Danny stopped. "Look, Abby, I'm sorry about earlier. I just- You weren't what I was expecting."

"Just don't let it happen again," Abby said. She smiled to take the sting out of her words and walked over to where Grace was staring at the photo on the wall above the printer. She decided she'd better distract the girl before she asked Abby what it was and Danny started ranting all over again.

**~NCIS~H50~LA~NCIS~H50~LA~**

Gibbs stayed behind the others in MTAC.

"How bad?" he asked Vance.

"I don't need to tell you that, Gibbs," Vance replied. "The one thing the Navy hasn't figured out is an accurate test to determine if somebody's infected. With that two-week window, once a foreign power or terrorist cell unleashes this weapon, it will be almost impossible to stop it."

"McGarrett?" Gibbs asked.

"We can't test him," Vance said. "Or Agent Hanna or Master Chief Wardell. We just have to wait, and hope that whoever these bastards are, they stick to methods we can detect and stop."

Gibbs nodded and left. By the time he reached the bullpen, McGee was just setting the phone down.

"Master Chief Wardell is still in the SEALs and on a classified overseas mission, Boss," McGee said. "His CO said they've been on the mission for six weeks, no security breaches that he's aware of. It'll be another week before they're due to make contact again, and his CO asked that we keep him informed."

Gibbs nodded and turned toward DiNozzo.

"Boss, I've got NCIS in Newport going to Lt. Singer's house to talk to his widow and get as much detail as possible about his movements in a one-week window around when we think he was poisoned," DiNozzo said.

"McGarrett?" Gibbs asked.

"I've got a theory," DiNozzo said. "The man lives on Hawaii, and any food going on or off the island is subject to inspection and quarantine or confiscation. They couldn't risk drugging him because he would notice and the whole point of this seems to be keeping the victim in the dark until it's too late."

"So you're thinking that they used his trip as a chance to attack him and figured Metro would put it down to a random mugging?" McGee said. "But that means they had to know about the trip."

"That's not the real question, McObvious," Tony said. "Did they know about the trip before they poisoned Lt. Singer?"

"That was three weeks ago," McGee said. "McGarrett said he planned the trip back in July, so it's possible."

"Lab tip?" Gibbs asked.

"Eric in LA is probably working on that angle," McGee said. "I can ask him, but I wasn't sure if you wanted me to before we talked to the LA team."

Gibbs shook his head. "Surveillance?"

DiNozzo sent something to the plasma. "They picked their spot well, Boss," he said. "There are cameras at either end of the alley, but none on the alley itself." He started a clip. "This is the dirtbags leaving, but they split up on foot and disappeared within a block."

"Black hoodies are common this time of year," McGee said. "All they had to do was duck into a doorway and take the cap off, ditch it and the hoodie, and they could blend into the crowd. Even with McGarrett's descriptions, we don't have much to go on."

"Keep looking," Gibbs said. He headed out to get coffee. He had a feeling this was going to be a long day.

**~NCIS~H50~LA~NCIS~H50~LA~**

Vance made a few calls once the team had scattered, including one to Hawaii. He checked his watch, then headed back to MTAC. He stopped on the catwalk to catch Gibbs' eye. The team leader nodded, and Vance knew everybody who needed to be there would.

By the time he had both sites up on screen in MTAC, the MCRT, plus McGarrett and Williams, were walking in.

"Chin, Kono?" McGarrett said.

"You two can't even take a vacation without getting into trouble," said Chin-Ho Kelly. "Director Vance, thank you again for looping us in."

"You're quite welcome, Detective Kelly," Vance said. "Now, as I believe Detective Williams is the only person that everybody here has met, let me do some introductions. Lieutenant Kelly, Officer Kalukaua, I'm Leon Vance, director of NCIS. Agent Gibbs leads our Major Case Response Team, working with agents DiNozzo and McGee." He pointed to each person in turn, and they raised a hand. "In Los Angeles, we have our Office of Special Projects, led by Operations Manager Hetty Lange. Most of you have met Agents G Callen, Sam Hanna and Kensi Blye. Detective Deeks is our LAPD liaison, Eric Beale is our tech ops specialist and Nell Jones is our intelligence analyst." He looked to Lt. Commander McGarrett, who stepped forward.

"I'm Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett, and this is Detective Danny Williams with me in Washington. In Hawaii, Lt. Chin-Ho Kelly and Officer Kono Kalukaua make up the other half of Hawaii 5-0, which is the governor's task force."

Vance nodded. "Thank you, Commander. Agent Callen, has Hetty briefed you?"

"She has, Director," Callen said. "We've made some inroads at the lab, but we haven't been able to figure out who's leaking the intel, yet. We have been able to confirm that the scientist McGarrett and Sam smuggled out of Afghanistan is still there. Kensi and Eric are working on getting her switched to his lab as a tech, now that we know that's the leaked intel."

Vance nodded. "Lt. Kelly, do you have anything to add?"

"Kono and I went to check out Steve's house on our way here, and it's secure," Kelly said. "I've checked our system for breaches, but nothing comes up. So either this guy is good at hacking or they found out the information about Steve and Danny's plans from another source."

"Thank you, Lt. Kelly," Vance said. "Now, all of you. Because of the unprecedented nature of this case and its importance to national security, I've spoken to Governor Denning and he's agreed to allow NCIS to borrow 5-0 until we can solve this. Since Agent Hanna is likely still a target and the research was leaked from the lab in California, OSP will be the headquarters for the investigation. Gibbs, you and your team, including Abby, will leave from Anacostia in thirty on a C-130. Commander McGarrett, you, Detective Williams and his daughter will accompany them." He turned to look at the screen. "Lt. Kelly, I will have a C-130 for you and Officer Kalukaua at Pearl Harbor/Hickam in 50 minutes. Hetty, both teams should land within 30 minutes of each other."

"Very good," Hetty said. "Commander McGarrett, I'll expect your team in six hours. Jethro, I'll have that rotgut you insist on drinking ready so we can celebrate once our combined teams end this. The rest of us will enjoy a good single malt."

"Thank you," Vance said. "Lt. Kelly, your C-130 will be ready in 47 minutes."

"Mahalo," Chin said. "Come on, cuz." The Hawaii feed cut out.

"Gibbs, you have 25 minutes to get to Anacostia before your ride leaves," Vance said.

"Boss, we've still got to get Abby and Grace," Tony said.

"Hang on, what about all our stuff?" Danny asked.

"As soon as we realized the LA connection, I sent agents to your hotel to get it, Detective Williams," Vance said. "They will meet you at the plane." He looked at his wrist. "In 23 minutes."

Gibbs nodded and headed out of MTAC, everybody following behind.


	4. NCIS: Act 4

_**AN: **Thanks for all the reviews — I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story so much! Also, one blink-and-you'll-miss-it NOLA bit, just to round out the universe. ;) _

* * *

><p><strong>NCIS: Act 4<strong>

_Hawaii_

As soon as NCIS killed the feed from Washington, Kono turned to look at Chin. "Come on, cuz," she said. "We'd better get moving — the Navy doesn't waste time."

"Four years working for McGarrett and you didn't already know that?" He arched an eyebrow at her. "Come on, or we'll miss that plane."

They split up and met back at Hickam in 40 minutes. Once they were on the plane and it was in the air, Kono looked across the aisle at her cousin. "Now: What the hell is going on? And how did they find out about Steve's plans?"

"They managed to steal top secret Navy research, so finding out travel plans can't have been too difficult," Chin replied. "If the Washington agents' theory that McGarrett was attacked in Maryland because they couldn't get the bioweapon through to Hawaii is right, they could have been looking for him on travel manifests."

"Steve doesn't travel a lot," Kono said. "For them to hit on the one time he was leaving Hawaii, they either had flags out on all the airlines, which is the type of hack that should have triggered an alarm someplace, or-"

"Or they had inside information somehow," Chin said. "And since they knew which SEALs to target on a mission classified enough that even McGarrett didn't know everything about it and they knew that this research existed and where to steal it from, that's the most likely option."

"The most likely of a lot of unlikely ones, you mean," Kono said. "I don't like this."

"Neither do I," Chin replied.

**~NCIS~H50~LA~NCIS~H50~LA~**

_Washington_

Gibbs split the team up into two cars. He gave DiNozzo and McGee responsibility for McGarrett and Abby, while he took Williams and his daughter with him. Until they knew what was going on, protecting her had to be a top priority.

By the time they reached Anacostia, Gibbs was ready to muzzle Williams. Even DiNozzo didn't talk this much. The best he could do was wait for Williams to get settled on the plane, McGarrett next to him.

"Grace, why don't you come sit with me and McGee so Uncle Steve can rest," Abby said, sitting across from the two Hawaiian detectives and patting the bench next to her.

"This is a weird plane, Abby," Grace said. "It has no seats."

Gibbs took a seat further back, out of earshot of Williams, but where he could observe. DiNozzo sat next to him. Once the plane was in the air, Gibbs angled himself so it looked like he was talking to DiNozzo. Really, he watched the others.

Williams had talked McGarrett into lying down in the sling seat, the SEAL's head resting on his partner's leg. Williams' hands were moving, so he must be talking, but Gibbs didn't have to listen.

"He never stays quiet, does he, Boss," DiNozzo said. "Even I don't-"

Gibbs cut him off with a look.

"OK, so sometimes I do. But not like that." DiNozzo fell silent, but not for long. "I know Vance said Balboa's team would handle our case, but is LA really where we should be?"

"Hanna and the lab are there," Gibbs said. "We put McGarrett there, too, we get all the pieces in one place."

DiNozzo propped his legs up on the crate in front of them. "Then I'm going to take a nap," he said. "I don't think I'll get a chance once we're there."

As DiNozzo dozed, Gibbs looked down to see Grace sitting on Abby's lap as McGee read to both of them. Abby rested her chain on Grace's head, and Gibbs couldn't help but picture Shannon reading to Kelly when she was little. Whatever else these bastards did with this weapon, at least they had attacked just McGarrett, not Williams and his daughter. Not that it would save them, especially in interrogation. He'd never worked directly with Hetty before, but he'd heard enough stories to think that the two of them should get first crack at interrogating anybody they found.

**~NCIS~H50~LA~NCIS~H50~LA~**

Abby listened as McGee read Chronicles of Narnia from his e-reader app on his phone. Grace leaned back against Abby, and Abby was pretty sure she'd have her arms full of sleeping girl soon. Especially if Grace had started the day on British time, which was a full nine hours ahead of Los Angeles. When they landed at 1800, Grace would feel like it was 0300. She had a feeling Hetty was prepared for that, though.

McGee looked over at her and she smiled at him, enjoying his answering grin. Eric had told her enough Nell stories in the past year that she was looking forward to having the four of them work together in ops.

She looked across the way to see Danny giving Steve a scalp massage, even though the SEAL was asleep. The lines in his face seemed to disappear the longer it went on, though, so she figured Danny knew what he was doing. She'd seen Tony fall asleep on Gibbs like that after a couple of long cases. And on Timmy. And on her, come to think of it. She sometimes wondered how much of Tony's willingness to use them as pillows came from how little affection Senior ever showed him growing up, then wondered what Steve's reason was.

McGee stopped reading, and she looked down to see Grace was fast asleep on her lap.

"Good work, Timmy," she said. "She's had a long day."

"She's not going to be the only one," McGee said. "Between Gibbs and the time zones, none of us are getting any sleep any time soon."

"There's a sofa at OSP," Abby said. "From the way they all talked when I was out there a few years ago, Callen used to sleep there pretty regularly."

"Instead of at home?" McGee said.

"He was usually between places," Abby said. "He changed apartments the way Tony changes girlfriends."

"Not touching that one, Abbs," McGee said. "Here, let's see if we can shift Grace so she's lying down, before your legs fall asleep."

Abby helped him shift the sleeping girl to the sling seat, then covered her with a blanket. Abby ran a hand along her back to make sure Grace didn't wake up.

"No need," Danny said. "Once she's out, nothing wakes her up. Even this one's explosions."

Steve made a face, and Danny just shook his head. "Put Aneurysm Face away, Aquaman," he said. "Go back to sleep."

"I thought he was asleep," McGee said.

Danny wobbled his hand side to side. "I'm not sure the goof ever gets into really deep sleep," he said. "There's always another mission or another burglar or another something to keep him from relaxing."

Steve made a face and started to roll over.

"No, Steven, you have cracked ribs and bruises and you are staying like this for the rest of the flight. Do you not remember North Korea? You sleep on your back, or I'm making you sit up and then you're going to fall over when we get to Los Angeles, and Hetty will just stand you back up again, trust me on this." Danny's hands were waving everywhere, and Abby tried not to giggle.

"North Korea?" McGee asked.

"Believe me when I say you don't want to know," Danny said.

"Must be either his Israel, his Somalia or his Mexico," McGee said to Abby.

**~NCIS~H50~LA~NCIS~H50~LA~**

_Los Angeles_

Once the feed was killed, Callen watched and waited to see what the operations manager had in mind.

"Detective Deeks, Ms. Blye, I have agents picking up Detective-Lieutenant Kelly and Officer Kalukaua and bringing them to the boatshed. Please go there and wait until I tell you it's safe to bring them here. Agent Gibbs, his team and the rest of Hawaii Five-0 will come directly here once they land," Hetty said. "Mr. Hanna, until we have the perpetrators, you're in protective custody. Mr. Callen?"

"Come on, big guy," Callen said. "You're with me." He turned to Hetty. "Michelle and the kids?"

"The girls are in New Orleans," Sam said. "Michelle's sister wanted to go to the blues festival this weekend and invited Michelle and Cam to come. Aiden's off at school. I can call them and let them know to keep an extra eye on Cadet Hanna."

"I will call Agent Pride and have him make arrangements with your wife for any additional protection they need down there," Hetty said.

"Sam, you'd better stay with me until this is all sorted," Callen said.

"G, you have no furniture. I am not sleeping on your floor," Sam replied.

"I will arrange a safehouse for you, but for the moment, Mr. Hanna, I am confining you to the building."

Callen nodded. "Eric, Nell, pull background on the other members of the SEAL team," he said.

"I'll run a vector search," Nell replied. "Maybe we can figure out from that who we should be looking at more closely at the research facility."

"Good," Hetty said. "Now, everybody go. We need to solve this before whoever is behind this begins infecting the food supply or we won't be able to stop it."


End file.
